


I Hate Love Songs

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: You hate all things romantic. Well, most things anyway.





	I Hate Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is another song fic. I listened to “I Hate Love Songs” by Kelsea Ballerini and I thought it could make for a great Valentine themed fic. It’s a cute song, listen to it.

You were not the type to get mushy. In fact, you hated most things that seemed either too romantic or too sappy. This was a difficult thing since your boyfriend, Rob, felt the complete opposite. Valentine’s day was a difficult day. Rob liked to go the extra mile to impress you; flowers, chocolates, wining and dining, and he always liked to end the night with some sort of sentimental gift. You appreciated the thought, you really did. But, it was hard for you to not roll your eyes at how sappy he could be.

You loved him, very much. But, you happened to be missing the romantic gene that most people had. This year, Rob was probably making big plans for Valentine’s night, as usual. You waited all day, cringing at the thought of what he would come up with this year. 

He seemed to have all but forgotten about what today was though. He never once brought up that it was Valentine’s day. He didn’t wake you up with breakfast in bed, he didn’t mention the possibility of dinner at some overpriced restaurant, and he hadn’t brought you a single flower all day long.

Eventually, as the day came closer to an end, you were slightly worried that there was still no mention of it. You wondered if he was pouting about the fact that you just weren’t into his insistence on being romantic on this day in particular.

“Do we have plans for tonight?” You asked when you found him sitting on the couch. He was engrossed in some football game and didn’t even look up to acknowledge you.

“Why would we have plans?” He asked, still not even looking your direction.

“Well, it’s Valentine’s day,” you explained, “you always make plans for Valentine’s day.”

He let out a sigh, finally looking up at you. “I figured it wasn’t worth the effort this year.”

“Oh,” you muttered softly. You sat next to him, for some reason feeling a little sad that he hadn’t planned anything at all. You didn’t like all of the Valentine’s hoopla, but you also knew that he did and that he took great pride in one-upping himself every year.

“Is that okay?” He asked, looking sort of confused that you seemed to be disappointed.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“It’s just- you always seem unimpressed when I get too into it. I know you hate all that romance stuff.”

“Yeah, I’m not a big fan… but this will be the first year that we don’t do anything. It’s kinda weird.”

“We can still go to dinner,” he replied.

“On Valentine’s day? Not without a reservation,” you chuckled.

“I feel like no matter what I do, I just disappoint you.”

“No, that’s not it at all,” you said. You reached over to stroke his beard. “I feel bad that you enjoy all this… mushy stuff and I don’t. I do appreciate the sentiment though.”

“Should we stay in and cook? Maybe have some wine with dinner?”

“We can do that,” you smiled. “But first,” you stood up to retrieve your guitar from the other side of the room, “I have a Valentine gift for you.”

“You have a Valentine gift for me?” He asked, looking sort of shocked at the idea of it.

“Don’t get too excited,” you laughed as you sat next to him again. “I wrote you a song.”

“The last time I wrote you a song, you were embarrassed,” he reminded you.

“That’s because you actually recorded it and told everyone it was about me.”

“Okay, fair enough.”

“This one is just for you,” you smiled. You leaned over to kiss him quickly before you started to play.

_I hate Shakespeare and Gosling and cakes with white frosting_

_Two names in a heart-shaped tattoo_

_I think cupid is stupid and violets are purple not blue_

_I hate catching bouquets, the honeymoon phase_

_And letterman jackets don’t fit_

_Your eyes can’t hold stars and you’d die if your heart really skipped_

You made eye contact with him and noticed his scowl immediately. So far, he didn’t seem to be impressed with your declaration of how you thought anything romantic was lame. You grinned at him as you went into the short chorus, hoping it might make up for the rest of the lyrics.

_I hate love songs_

_Yeah, I really do_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you_

There it was, that smile that you loved so much when he heard you say the L word finally.

_I hate pink hearts with glitter and Valentine’s dinner_

_And roses just die in a week_

_We were drunk when we met so we don’t know our anniversary, woops_

_Oh and I’m far too vain to kiss in the rain_

_The clouds, they aren’t numbered to nine_

_And you make me feel something but it sure as hell ain’t butterflies_

Now, Rob was laughing, nodding along as you sang since he knew all of what you were saying was true. You technically made up your anniversary, because you had both been very drunk when you met and he ended up going home with you.

_I hate love songs_

_Yeah, I really do_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you, ooh yeah_

_Oh oh_

_I really do_

_And I’ll always love you but I don’t have to sing it_

_“For worse or for better” don’t rhyme_

_They say I got the right one so now I should write one_

_But I’d rather just show you tonight_

You shot him a playful wink as you finished the verse and he bit his tongue between his teeth as he caught on to the fact that he’d probably be getting lucky tonight.

_‘Cause I hate love songs_

_Yeah, I really do_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you, yeah_

_I hate love songs_

_The old and the new_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you_

You finished playing and set your guitar down, waiting for his reaction. He had showed a lot of different emotions while you sang, so you weren’t sure of the final outcome on how he was feeling.

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me,” he said.

“I mean, I can be romantic sometimes.”

“That was perfect,” he said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss you. “I could be wrong, but I think you might have actually gotten a bit sappy at the end there.”

“Only for you,” you reminded him. “Also, I maybe kinda like it when you act really romantic.”

“Really? Should we give Valentine’s day another shot then?”

“Sure, just- no more love songs. You know I hate those.”

“I think I’ll leave the love songs to you,” he said with a grin.


End file.
